The best is yet to come
by miss-amontgomery
Summary: Whom the bell tolls this time? Troian and Patrick have some big news for their friends. Such intense month is yet to come. Troick and Lucian story, including the rest of PLL cast too. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

\- Thank you, it means a lot for us – Troian said, while I was already sitting next to her in the pretty, small restaurant in the LA center. We had just ordered our meals and after this, we drank red wine. Medium sweet, as always with Bellisario. I hadn't had a friend like her before our first meeting. I remember this in details. Obviously, everything started with PLL.

 _I walked into big, bright room and took a look around. It was a lot of people there and everybody was just staring at me. I have taken part in castings so many times, but I still felt strange because of the looks._  
 _\- Hi, Lucy. It's nice to see you again – Marlene was sitting there with some other people from Pretty Little Liars crew. - I'm so happy to tell you that we think you will be the best Aria. Welcome to the Pretty Little Liars family!._  
 _I felt my eyes grow bigger and my mouth dropped open._  
 _\- That's… That's amazing! Thank you so much, guys! - I said and hugged Marlene, who was standing next to me._  
 _\- It's a pleasure to work with an actress as talented as you. I'm proud because we already have two main characters and I hope every person from our squad would be as professional and lovely as you are. Let me introduce you your cast mate, Troian Bellisario. She is our Spencer._  
 _I've been reading the script and the first part of Sara's book, so I knew something about our characters. I remember, that my first thought about Troian was: „Oh my god. She's meant to be Hastings". And that was the first what I told her._  
 _\- Thanks – she answered with the bigger smile in the world and looked at me. - It's really nice to meet you, Lucy. I hope it will be fun._  
 _And it was. We were the first part of the cast, so we had a chance to examine people on castings with our crew. We spent a whole week together sitting next to each other, talking with people, laughing because of all weirdos, who came to us and watching movies in my hotel room. That was special from the very beginning – I'm not really out-going. Even if people thought, that I am. I'm trying to be nice for everybody, but I don't really like to meet new people and spend time with them. That's why I feel so lonely sometimes. but if it's about Troian we had a special bond from the first time we met each other. That's why spending time with her was so natural and entertaining. We aren't really similar to each other, but we don't need this to be like sisters._

I looked at her and just sighted. She is my best friend. That's crazy because I've always loved to have a lot of space when it's about my colleagues. But not in PLL. Here we are. -A family.  
Patrick smiled a little, when we started gossips, as always.  
\- Can I leave you for a moment? I'll be back soon – he interrupted and Troi just nodded her head.  
\- That's better. I have a question. But it's… Personal.  
I froze and looked her in the eyes. It sounded like something really serious.  
\- What's going on? Is something wrong with Patrick? - I asked with a fear because they were the best couple in this world and it would be the worst thing in MY life if they had any problems.  
\- Nooo, no, honey. No! Of course no, no. No. Nope.  
\- Okay, I got it – I told her with a loud gasp and she shook her head.  
\- I'm sorry. Too emotional. My question is only about you. And somebody else…  
\- Okay, can you just go on, Hitchcock? - I asked and smiled at the waiter, who had given us the meal.  
\- Thank you – Troian said to him and we nodded our heads. - Okay, Luce. Please, just answer honestly. We are best friends and…  
\- Okay. I'm ready. Skip the small talk.  
She took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes while I had started eating because I was starving and she had a visible problem with herself.  
\- Can you just… - she started with this SERIOUSLY?! look.  
\- I'm starving – I explained with a mouth full of spaghetti and she just rolled her eyes.  
\- It's a grave problem, so listen carefully, because Patrick will be back soon. What can you tell me about you and Harding?  
I felt that my food just stopped in the middle of my throat. She noticed this and gave me her wine. I drank it in one move  
\- What do you mean? There's not me and Harding. Not if you are thinking about US. You know, Anthony. My boyfriend. He would be… Sad? – I told her ironically with active gesticulation to prove my words are real.  
\- Stop freaking out, I didn't mean that you and Ian are some… YOU. God, it's so stupid, Hale.  
\- Agree – I told her, eating my lunch and she started explanations.  
\- Listen. Everybody noticed, that something's wrong with you two. Even fans noticed this. And they aren't into. So, you know. It's visible.  
\- I think they are more into it than Ian and I, but go on - I joked, but she didn't think it was funny as I had - Okay. We don't have any problem with Ian. Trust me. We are friends, as always.  
\- Yeah, as always but without sharing a coffee and reading books together on set, without spending time together between scenes and between seasons. Come on, you can't fool me. It's not the same Lucian and I think it started after 5th season.  
I closed my eyes with resignation. After 5x13 I think. Christmas episode was the last time we were normal. After this, something went wrong. We went out of sync. Ian became different. So was I.  
\- Everything is fine, really. We just have some separate ways, but we still like each other. We call each other - but that was a lie. We hadn't spoken in almost three months.  
-We see each other sometimes - when we are working.  
\- And everything – I said without any explanation because I didn't have more examples of our friendship activity. - When we come back to starring in 6B we will be better I'm sure.

\- Okay. If you are sure… But it's really important right now. So tell me once again. You are fine, guys? Everything is great, Lucy?

It wasn't. The truth was, since Ian proposed to Sophie and I started my relationship with Anthony, we just fell apart. I felt like he wouldn't need me anymore. At the very beginning it had hurt me but when I met Anthony I felt much better. He is really warm and lovely, he has taken care of me from the first day we met each other at the party. We sat almost an entire night in the sofa, talking, drinking vodka, and laughing….it was the first evening after 5A that I had stopped thinking about Ian and his fiancé I wasn't jealous of her. I just felt so lonely. Like she had stolen him from me, but with Anthony I complete forgot that feeling. It feels so good even if I still miss our movie nights…Ian invited me to their place and we cooked and watched movies all night long….because he isn't sleeping so that's a good enough to reason to wake me up.

\- Lucy – Troian repeated and I blinked twice.  
\- Yup, we are okay. You don't need to worry about this. Why are you asking?  
\- We will explain you everything later, it's time to eat.  
I looked on my plate and raised my eyebrows. She was talking for so long and I had finished my lunch before she finished her speech. I touched my ponytail and smiled at the waiter, who was here again. He poured our glasses with wine again and looked at Troian.  
\- Shall I do something more for you?  
\- No, she doesn't need anything more, thanks – Patrick said and killed this poor guy with one look. I laughed and felt somebody's hand on my arm.  
I know who was it without turning my head. Harding's hands were familiar enough. I took a glance on Troian and she smiled, because everything was great, wasn't it?  
\- Hi, ladies – Ian leaned down to kiss my cheek.  
\- It's nice to see you, Ian – Troian said and hugged him. After this greeting, he took his place on the other side of the table.  
\- It's really nice to see you too. It was such long time.  
Exactly. It was.


	2. Chapter 2

The guys finished their lunches and we ordered desserts. The atmosphere was really nice, I was trying to act normally and I'm sure it was successful. I started eating my ice creams, while Troian shared a look with Patrick and nodded her head quickly. We noticed this, so we shared a look too. Our first look since he showed up.  
\- Are you pregnant? - I asked without any warning.  
Troian looked at Patrick in shocked and she shook her head.  
\- How are you… I didn't think you would notice this. I just… You told her?! I was sure it's our secret, Patrick?! - she told him with anger in her voice and Patrick took a deep breath.  
\- Oh my fucking god. He didn't tell me. I was shooting. I haven't any…  
\- Wait. She's kidding – Ian said with self-confidence and pointed his finger on the glass full of wine.  
\- It was so poor, Bellisario – Patrick shook his head disgusted. - You should know how to lie a little better, as some amazing singer once said – he said as he winked at me. I smiled. He was lovely as hell and I think Troian made the best choice in her life.  
\- How dare you – she asked playfully touching his hand and turned to us. - Okay, we want to ask you a favor.  
\- Yeah. We really need your help, guys. After our play in London, we decided to do something crazy.  
\- We decided to do something crazy – Troian started and she took a glance on Patrick.  
\- Yes. And we can't imagine doing it without your help and support.  
I gazed at Ian. He was smiling with happiness in his eyes. I raised my eyebrows.  
\- Do you know what's going on?  
\- I think… I'm almost sure I know. But go on.  
\- You are our best friends and that's why we want to ask… Do you want to be our maid of honor and best man? We are getting married next month – Patrick was so proud and I looked at him with tears in my eyes.  
Troian dried her eyes too and I felt she was waiting for the answer. Even if it was obvious.  
\- I thought we would never get to dance on your wedding, seriously – Ian told them and I kicked him gently under the table.  
He looked at me laughing and we stood to share a hug with the bride and the groom. I kissed Troian and shook my head. She had never been the type who was dreaming about the wedding, but now she was the happiest girl in the world. I was proud of them because we could see how this love had grown. I still remember how excited she was after their first date.

 _Troian came into my dressing room and sat on the floor next to the mirror. I looked at her from the bed, because I was trying to study for my exam with Harding, who was laying next to me and asking me a lot of questions about American literature._  
 _\- Go out Ian, I need to talk to her – she told with a smile._  
 _\- Oh, come on, we are friends, you can…_  
 _\- I can't! Go out! - she didn't even mind to explain whatever. She just raised her eyebrows nervously tapping the floor with her big foot._  
 _\- Okay, okay, calm down. See you later, girl – he told and kissed my forehead._  
 _\- See ya, Ian – I answered with a smile and sat next to her on the floor._  
 _She had this mysterious smile which always means she's excited as fuck. Troian is the one, who loves secrets and is always getting excited easily about everything. But this time, it was something way bigger. Her eyes were brightening. I bit my fingertips because of this tension._  
 _\- Do you want to tell me something? - I asked ironically after a long silence because I became nervous._  
 _\- It's really nice that you asked, because yes, I have some news for you._  
 _\- So… - I helped her with impatience in my voice._  
 _\- I think I have a boyfriend – she whispered as if we were teenagers._  
 _I giggled when I saw the way she covered her mouth. Her little quirks made me so incredibly happy" I met Patrick twice, he is Ian's best friend. We met each other for the first time when we were at the Foster The People concert. They had a lot in common and Troian was Patrick's type, so when we met for the second time, at the party in Ian's apartment, they talked all night long and everybody could tell that they had such great chemistry. Yesterday they had their first real date. It wasn't only a coffee or quick lunch – this time, he invited Troian for dinner to his place._  
 _\- So, we were talking while he was cooking a pasta with zucchini and it was really nice. Right after that we started talking about our childhood, I told him something about my siblings and our entertainments, and he told me he is the only child so he never had as much fun as we had together. So right after our meal, we built the best pillow fort of all time and we were sitting there for the rest of this evening._  
 _\- Aaaaand… - I helped her with the big smile. She bit her lip looking me in the eyes._  
 _\- And we kissed – she whispered again and I burst out laughing._  
 _\- Honey, I'm so proud of you! - I told her and she brushed away hair from her face._  
 _\- Yeah. It was amazing. It was one of this dates which you are referring to your children, even to your grandchildren. You know what I mean._  
 _\- Yes, I know – I assured her and caught her hand. - I'm so happy for you._  
 _\- I don't want to overreact – 'as you always are' I thought - but… I think I'm in love, Lucy._  
 _She was really shocked when she voiced this out loud, but I was sure she's right. I could see this in her smile. She had never smiled like this before._  
 _From this moment, they were inseparable. But not like this annoying couples, who can't breathe without their „second half". Troian and Patrick were like unity for us. Everybody loves spending time with them because they aren't obtrusive. It was so natural, that they are together._

\- So, as I told you, we have only one month to do everything. It wouldn't be a big deal, we have already done the list of guests and we saved the date too, but we must send invitations, choose the menu, design. I must find the dress… - with every word, Troian was more scared about how much they should do.  
\- Yes, we haven't a lot of time, but calm down, we can do this.  
\- Yeah, I'm sure we could do this, but we have one more problem… - Patrick started and looked at Ian, who furrowed his brow.  
\- I know him so well. It will be crazy, so better prepare you – he told me and tilted his head back.  
\- Ian's right… This wedding will take place in Italy, guys. We already booked the church in Florence.  
I leaned against the table and looked at them with disbelief in my eyes.  
\- Shut up – I gasped, but this time they were serious.  
Ian glanced at me and took a deep breath.  
\- Let me get this straight. You are getting married next month, in Florence, in Europe, the one and only thing you have done is „reservation" at some church, so we need to go to another continent as soon as possible to organise wedding, but we don't even know who will be there, because, as I told you, it's in ANOTHER CONTINENT.  
\- Yup – they nodded their heads in sync.  
I took a look in Ian's eyes and smiled a little because it was crazy.  
We were crazy.  
\- Okay. Let's do this, guys – I told them with excitement.  
At the end of our meeting, we established, that we should start preparing tonight. Because of this Troian and Patrick invited us to their place for a supper. With Sophie and Anthony, of course. I was really excited about Troick's ceremony, but one month wasn't too much time. When they got into the car and went to their apartment, I glanced at Ian and leaned against his car.  
\- I think it's crazy, Lucy. And I don't know if it will be successful. But we should do everything we can to help them.  
\- Yes. I think we should do some things by ourselves, they will have many responsibilities, so we could take things off their plate. And I want to make this wedding…  
\- Legendary. Agreed – he was smiling and looking at me, while my eyes were wandering wherever they could avoid his glance. - Are you nervous, miss Hale?  
\- A little. You know, it's a strange situation…  
\- Not about wedding – he was sure I knew what was he thinking about.  
\- Can you give me a lift? - I asked embarrassed because of his smirk and he just opened the passenger door.  
\- Always, my dear.

Hi guys! It's the second part of Troick/Lucian story.

Important fact : if you want to see the full version wi pictures, check THIS link.

Lastly, I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH, especially to AshleyFan1999, , pinkcrazyness and sarahschneider2012, your reviews and follow means a lot 3

See you next week!


	3. Chapter 3

I came into Anthony's apartment. I mean… Into our apartment. I still felt as though I was a guest here. I used to love this place, but it's wasn't mine. I took off my heels and smiled a little because Anthony was drinking coffee and reading a magazine. When I came into the living room, he picked up his head.  
\- Look who's home! - he said ironically.  
\- It's nice to see you too, my boy – I sat on his laps and started playing with his long, chocolate brown hair. - We are invited to Troick's place tonight. And next month we are going to Florence.  
\- Oh! Are we?  
\- Yes. We are because they are getting married and I'm the Maid of Honor – I explained and he smiled with pride.  
\- Amazing. You are the best choice. And I'm so happy they decided to do this.  
Anthony used to like my friends. Maybe not everybody. He had a cold friendship with Ian, they didn't talk too much and Anthony always rolled his eyes when I told stories about Harding. That's why I had to make some introductions.  
\- You know, that's crazy. They just decided to do this in Europe next month. We had literally nothing done.  
\- Okay, that's why we are going there tonight? - he asked with nose in my hair and I kissed his forehead.  
\- Yes, honey. And you should know something…  
He raised his eyes and I bit my lip.  
\- Ian and Sophie would be there.  
\- Because?  
\- Because he is the Best Man. And we will be spending time together to help Troian and Patrick. I hope you understand this…  
\- Of course, that's not a problem – he told me and stood up, setting me down on a sofa.  
\- I'm not sure… - I had started gently and he turned back to me.  
\- I told you, Luce. I understand and I'm not jealous. Calm down – he kissed my lips and I smiled. - I'm going to take a shower and then I'll be ready.  
He took off his t-shirt and I looked at his strong arms. They looked like he could keep the whole world for me. He was patient, compassionate, carrying and handsome. I smiled, because being his girl was an honor.  
\- And I wouldn't mind if you join me – he yelled from the bathroom and I raised my eyebrows with a smirk, unzipping my dress.

* * *

\- I told you, Patrick and Troian chose us, what could I do? I should say: „No, because Sophie doesn't like Lucy"? Come on, honey! - I was amused because of her regrets.  
\- I don't know, Ian! I just know you will be spending a lot of time together and I'm not ok with this. You know how I feel about your friendship. I thought I explained this to you in details.  
\- Yes, you did this, but you need to understand something. You are my girlfriend, you are the most important parson in my life. But I love my friends too. And I can't choose between you and them. Please, don't force me to do this again.  
\- Oooh, of course! I'm so cruel! Why are you still sitting here with me?!  
She ran out and I hid my head in hands. I said „again". And it was a problem. But by the way, it was a truth. Sophie didn't like Lucy from the beginning. They could be talking or even occasionally laughing, but when we came back home, my lovely girlfriend was always mad at me. „You are spending too much time together. I'm so done, Ian!". She was done, so I did anything she wanted me to do. Lucy noticed that I didn;t have as much time as before. She was hurt, I could tell, but I couldn't do anything. Sophie was the love of my life and I couldn't loose her because of stupid fights.  
\- Please, stop this. You know we aren't even seeing each other. And she has Anthony. And the most important thing is I have you. Isn't it? - I said through the bedroom door.  
She opened it and looked me in the eyes.  
\- I trust you and I know. I just don't want to share you with anybody.  
\- You won't have to, I promise – I assured her and she put her hands on my neck.  
I shook a little and winced. She gave me ominous look and I just kissed her to break the ice. She had been ready to go, so I grabbed my car keys and went out, holding her hand and playing with her engagement ring.

* * *

We were late. Ian and Sophie had already been there when we came into Troick's apartment. It was the amazing place because at the moment you stepped into, you knew everything about the owners. Wall in the hall was full of photos, on the right you could see bedroom doors, always opened. This room was smaller than the living room, but as vintage as the rest of the apartment. Troian had done one amazing thing – this was modern vintage, but bright and colorful too. I gave Anthony my gray coat and came into the kitchen to greet Troi. The perfect housewife made us the stuffed zucchini and it smelled delicious.  
\- I thought you wouldn't be here – she said with a big smile and kissed Anthony's cheek.  
\- I'm so sorry, my fault – he answered and I bit my lip with a smirk. - Congratulations, dear bride! - he told her enthusiastically and gave her a bottle of white wine.  
\- Thank you so much! Come in, guys, Ian is already here.  
We followed her to the living room and I noticed Sophie, who was looking over a photo album on the armchair next to the big window.  
\- Hi – I started and Ian smiled at me.  
\- Hey again – he answered and cuddled me.  
I saw Sophie behind his arm, so I left his hug quickly and turned to her.  
\- It has been such long time, Sophie – I started and she nodded her head.  
\- That's right, Lucy. Nice to see you together, guys.  
\- Thank you, I'm happy I see you as well – I answered a little bitter.  
\- It's nice to meet you too – Anthony had tried to cover my sentence and looked at me a little shocked.  
We took our seats and started supper with a lot of talks and jokes. After the first five minutes, we weren't be as tight as we had been at the beginning, so it was lovely. Anthony was talking with Patrick and Troian chatted Sophie up. Only me and Ian were sitting there in silence. We were looking at each other without any words. I left my fork next to a white plate and drank my wine. Ian filled my glass again and I squinted my eyes. He raised his eyebrow with a smirk.  
\- Guys, what are you thinking?  
\- What? - we asked immediately at the same time and Patrick burst out laughing.  
\- Troian thinks it's time to make some „to do" lists – Sophie explained to us with a polite smile and I nodded my head.  
\- Really great idea – I answered and grabbed my glass to take a place on the white carpet.  
Anthony sat next to me and kissed me behind the left ear. I leaned against his chest and looked at Troian and Patrick, who were looking for some papers and pens. They had the beautiful apartment, but it wasn't really tidy. The searches were successful – bride gave me a piece of paper and a pen.  
\- Okay. I think we should think about what you need to do by yourself firstly. We were talking with Ian and we came to one main conclusion – we want to do as much as we can instead of you.  
\- Yes. It would be our gift to you – Ian joked and Troian laughed a little.  
\- I wanted to have a new dishwasher from you, guys! You can't do this to me!  
\- Okay, so you should make a gift list – I started and wrote this down on the list.  
\- Buy the rings – Anthony added and I noted this lower.  
Long talk about our tasks led us to the hard subject. Bridesmaids dresses. Troian was really against one type of dresses, but Patrick thought, that it's a tradition and it looks great.  
\- God, please, I will have the prettiest bridesmaids in this world, I can't do this! Can you imagine Lucy, Ash and Shay looked the same? I'm sure they would want to show us their own look.  
\- Okay, guys. Maybe you can just pick the color? - Sophie made a suggestion and I nodded my head wholehearted.  
\- That's the best idea. We can tell girls about this and I'm sure we could figure something out – I agreed and she smiled at me.  
I think we haven't been enemies. We just have one guy to share. And it's always unworkable.  
I took a deep breath to focus on our work again. After such long negotiations, we finished our list. I became scared.

* * *

Hi guys! I had a problem with this chapter, but right now it's okay. Thanks for your review, TayBag20! I fixed this :)


End file.
